<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Did You Do With My Heart by fandomsandanythingelse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049649">What Did You Do With My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse'>fandomsandanythingelse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is Home [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, au where sanders sides doesn't exist but thomas still releases music, mention of character!thomas, the briefest mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton plays the ukulele, and Janus can sing, who knew?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is Home [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Did You Do With My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from (you guessed it) The Things We Used to Share by Thomas Sanders</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patton sat in a lawn chair on the back patio, lightly strumming on his ukulele. He hummed a soft, familiar tune, something that matched the almost forlorn chords he was playing. The kids were at school, and he had the day off, so he decided to use his free day to play a little music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea how long he was out there in that crisp April air, strumming and humming, but the sun was on him now, where he'd been shrouded in the shadow of the house earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Patton?" a voice called from the side of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton looked up and stopped playing to see someone walking around the house. "Hey Janus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know you played the ukulele."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a little hobby, I guess. I haven't had a chance to pull it out in a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus smiled a little and sat on the concrete stairs next to Patton. "What songs do you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A few," Patton said, strumming a chord. "Somewhere Over the Rainbow, What a Wonderful World, House of Gold, a song my cousin wrote a couple years ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What song?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton started strumming the same chords he'd been playing before, almost absentmindedly. "It's called The Things We Used to Share. He went through a really bad breakup, and wrote a song about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus furrowed his brow. "I know that song."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I… sometimes listen to this… stupid breakup playlist on Spotify. And that's on there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton smiled. "Do you know the words?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton started over, playing the opening chords again, nodding at Janus to start singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And then he started to sing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can have the toaster and the PC,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Or even my Timothy Green DVD</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll let you have the couch and the TV,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hang on to that jacket that you bought for me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton kept playing, looking at Janus with a soft smile. The man had a beautiful voice, deep and rich and smooth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus kept singing, though he was starting to blush now that he realized that Patton was looking at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don't really care,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can keep the things we used to share</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But what did you do with my heart?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you do with my heart?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton closed his eyes, more focused on Janus singing than the chords he was playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No more fireworks, no more compass,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You didn't leave a single butterfly in my stomach.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You took my spyglass, no knowin' what lies ahead,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Took my warmth at night, but left a dent in my bed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus didn't really know what it was about this moment, but he could feel his anger for his ex draining away. What made this time singing it any different from when he sang along to the track?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don't really care</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can keep the things we used to share</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But what did you do with my heart?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you do with my heart?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stripped me of my pride, that's for the best,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But you've also deprived me of a full night's rest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, no more dreams where we pull through</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I can't collect my thoughts 'cause they're still with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus took a breath and met Patton’s eyes and there was a moment where the only sound was the breeze blowing through the trees. And in that moment he realized exactly why that anger was going away. And then Patton started playing again, and Janus started singing again, not dwelling on it for the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don't really care</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can keep the things we used to share</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But what did you do with my heart?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you do with my heart?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wouldn't take it back even though I feel sore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I meant it when I said what's mine is yours.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I need to know, now that we're apart</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to know, now that we're apart</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you do with my heart?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton started slowing down, and Janus followed suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you do with my heart?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As he sang those words again, he felt that somehow, they were about both Angela and Patton.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you do with my heart?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Angela broke it. It was that simple. She took his heart and shattered it, leaving Janus to pick up the pieces by himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you do with my heart?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton healed it. He took those pieces that Janus had gathered, some he hadn’t picked up, some he didn't even realize he’d lost, and he put them back together.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you do with my heart?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton played the last few chords and smiled up at Janus. Janus smiled back, scooting a little closer to Patton and placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This, I suppose. For… being with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton smiled and kissed Janus again. “Well then, you’re quite welcome.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>